Conventionally, there has been available a tablet filling device which supplies a tablet container, which is filled with tablets from a tablet cassette by rotating a built-in rotor, the tablet container completely filled with tablets being carried to a position where the tablet container can be extracted (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 11-70901 A